Photography
by BooksIsLife
Summary: Bella es una fotógrafa. Trabaja para una corporación de fotos familiares, y además de sacar fotos, de encarga de hacer sonreír a los niños que no quieren hacerlo. Pero esta vez le toca un niño...grande. AU.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a la Stephanie Meyer.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **Bella es una fotógrafa. Trabaja para una corporación de fotos familiares, y además de sacar fotos, de encarga de hacer sonreír a los niños que no quieren hacerlo. Pero esta vez le toca un niño...grande.**_

 _ **"Sus ojos eran el cielo. El cielo en el infierno."**_

 ** _Photography_**

— ¡Bella, tienes que estar aquí en diez minutos. Ellos te pidieron específicamente... — Me gruña-grita mi jefe a través del teléfono. Me lo alejo un segundo del oído porque sigue gritando. Miro a ambos lados y cruzo casi corriendo la calle con el semáforo rojo y me pareció escuchar a lo lejos un "Cuidado, loca".

Cruzo y empiezo a correr. Faltan doce cuadras para llegar al lugar. Escucho unos suaves "Isabella, Isabella" y vuelvo el teléfono a mi oído.

— Eleazar, estoy a doce cuadras. Sabes perfectamente que jamás llegaré en diez minutos. Dile a Jessica que me debe horas extras, que los fotografíe ella...

— No, Bella, no. — Escucho cómo suspira intentando calmarse. — Su niño no sonríe y escucharon que los haces sonreír. Los voy a entretener, te esperamos, Bella. — Y me corta.

Suspiro mientras me apuro. Pareciera que me queman las piernas, pero no puedo aminorar el paso.

Miro mi teléfono y veo que los mensajes de Renée no se responderán solos.

"No eres fotógrafa, Bella. No entiendo cómo trabajas ahí, además te pagan unos míseros centavos. Además, no sabes lo guapo que está Mike, el hijo de los Newton. Siempre te quiso..."

No voy a escribir, no hay tiempo. Aprieta el micrófono de audio en Whatsapp y empiezo a grabar.

"— No tengo el título, pero si lo soy, mamá. Recuerda que hice el curso y abandoné, dos meses antes de recibirme, por lo que recuerdo, tu culpa. De todas formas, me encargo en hacer sonreír a quienes no quieran hacerlo, mamá. Ya lo sabes. Soy buena en eso y me gusta. No, no me pagan un millón de dólares, pero me alcanza para pagar la universidad y no pedirte nada a ti ni a papá. Sabes que no puedo volver, lo hablamos miles de veces. Fin del tema. Te quiero. —"

Suspiro y envío el audio. Mi mamá no se cansa de querer hacerme volver a Forks. Pero nunca lo haré. Ese pueblo me da claustrofobia. Guardo el teléfono que tiene 42% de batería recién son las dos de la tarde.

Camino hasta llegar a la casa de los jardines dónde me citó mi jefe.

Toco timbre y me atiende una voz de señora preguntándome muy educadamente qué necesitaban y quién era.

— Hola, buenas tardes. Estoy buscando al Sr. Denali. Soy la fotógrafa. — Le digo a través del aparato.

Ella me dice que aguarde un momento y efectivamente, llegó rápido con Eleazar atrás a abrirme. Sonreí a la señora en forma de disculpa cuando Eleazar tomó mi brazo y prácticamente me arrastró.

— Muy bien, Bella. Ya estás aquí, haz sonreír al muchacho. Por favor. — Me suplica mientras vamos hacia los jardines hermosos. Todo es verde y lleno de flores. Cruzamos un caminito de piedras, la piscina y finalmente llegamos. El jardín es grandísimo, pero veo de estos todo el tiempo. La mayoría de los niños ricos no sonríen para las fotos y Bella-sonrisitas, (cómo me apodaron) va al rescate.

Allá más lejos veo unas personas sentadas. Intento visualizar y no veo niños.

— Eleazar, no veo niños. — Le digo y él sonríe.

— Es un niño... Grande.

No respondo nada. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la familia sentada en el banco. Detrás se ven hermosas flores y una pequeña fuente de agua.

Ninguno sonríe.

— , ella es Isabella. — Sonrío mirándolos.

— ¿Bella sonrisitas? — Pregunta un hombre alto. Con ojos color caramelo y pelo enrulado. Tiene más músculos que Schwarzenegger. Se acerca hasta mí y sonríe dejando ver lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Le sonrío de vuelva.

— Bueno, así dicen. — Le respondo a su pregunta anterior.

— Yo soy Emmett y te tenemos una misión imposible. Niño obstinado no quiere sonreír. Niño caprichoso, unos cuantos golpes y... — Todo lo dice con una sonrisa que se nota, no habla en serio pero la voz dura de la mujer más mayor lo interrumpe.

— ¡Emmett, basta! — Al chico musculoso se le borra la sonrisa. Más bien, le cambia. Una sonrisa falsa y sarcástica se planta en sus labios y es una pena que sus tiernos hoyuelos desaparezcan.

La familia empieza a acercarse y a presentarse.

Esme, es una la madre. Una mujer muy amargada pero se nota que en el fondo el dulce. Carlisle, su esposo, muy amable. Jasper, un hombre serio pero cálido, cónyuge de Alice, la hermana de Emmett, muy simpática. Rosalie, la esposa, de musculitos, muy simpática, igual que Alice. Todos son geniales. Incluso nos quedamos hablando de todo un poco junto a Eleazar. Me sorprende, las familias ricas con las que trato, nunca son así de cálidas.

— Bueno — Habla Esme. — Creo que nos distrajimos un poco. Mandaré a buscar a Edward para la foto. — Termina y se va.

— Edward es mi hermano. — Alice contesta mi pregunta no formulada que se veía en mi rostro.

— Él... Tiene algunos problemas. Por eso te llamamos, dijeron que harías sonreír a cualquiera. — Termina Emmett lo que empezó a decir Alice ya que ella no sabía cómo explicarme.

— Oh. — Simplemente digo.

Los empiezo a acomodar en el banco, para la foto, dejando el espacio de Esme y Edward.

Les dije que sacaría varias y luego ellos elegían.

— ¡NO! — Escuché a mi derecha y me giré rápidamente para ver cómo Esme traía a un hombre, de unos 26 años del brazo con suéter color naranja. Pero no naranja común, un naranja como el atardecer. Él miraba para abajo caminando, pero repetía la palabra "No" como un cantito.

Todos los quedamos mirando, más yo.

Me imaginé a un niño, no a una hombre de casi 30 años que no quería sonreír.

Se acercan y Esme me dedica una sonrisa mezclada con disculpa y pregunta.

Lo sienta en el espacio y él tiene un pequeño peluche en la mano. Sólo lo abraza y dice "no". Todos se mueven un poco para no tocarlo.

Esme se acerca.

— Dime que podrás hacerlo sonreír, Bella. — Me suplica. — Él es como un niño.

Lo miro. No es un hombre común y corriente. Es especial. Es tremendamente hermoso y derrocha ternura. No sé qué es lo que tiene, pero no soy quien para preguntar.

Eleazar terminó de armar la cámara, con las patas y la colocó en el medio.

Yo empiezo a acomodarla.

Cuándo termino, llamo a Edward.

— Hola, Edward. — Le digo.

Por primera vez levanta la vista y me mira. El verde topacio de sus ojos se mezcla con el marrón café de mis ojos. No responde pero tampoco despega su mirada de mí. Esme se había sentado a su lado y él le apretaba fuertemente la mano.

— Edward, yo soy Bella. Soy fotógrafa. Saco fotos. Pero me gusta que la gente sonría. Tú lo harás, ¿Verdad que si? — Le hablo con ternura y delicadeza.

Él sólo me mira, como hipnotizado.

No sé qué hacer. A los niños les hago voces raras, tengo algunos globos. Siempre sonríen, pero no sé cómo hacer con él. Recuerdo las palabras de Esme, "Él es como un niño". Entonces hago el intento. Saco un globo de mi bolsillo, me pongo de cuclillas, lo inflo y aspiro el mismo aire. Con voz gangosa y graciosa le hablo.

— ¿Qué le dice un perro a otro perro? — le pregunto. Es un chiste estúpido, pero es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Los demás me miran como si tuviera tres ojos. Pero Edward me mira ansioso. Pareciera que quiere preguntar, pero no le sale.

— Nada, porque los perros no hablan. — Y suelto una carcajada. No porque el chiste sea gracioso, sino porque me siento patética. Pero él sonríe. Todos nos miran sorprendidos.

Yo vuelvo a mi puesto con la cámara.

—¡Todos digan Wisky! — Todos lo dicen, menos él. Pero realmente no importa. Está sonriendo con sus perfectos dientes blancos. También tiene hoyuelos, que aunque no son tan pronunciados como los de su hermano, tienen algo especial. Sus ojos llenos de ternura y de Inocencia, sus manos nerviosas apretando las de su madre y su pequeño peluche, que es algo como un conejito celeste. Sus pies enfundados en pantuflas en forma de garritas, su ternura invade. Te deja quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Quieres llorar, o abrazarlo, o las dos. Despierta el instinto de protección, quieres cuidarlo del mundo. Quiero preguntarle qué es lo que le ocurre, escuchar su voz, pero no hay oportunidad. Se lo llevan, le arrancan el placer a mis ojos de observarlo. Me agradecen, le pagan a Eleazar, nos despedimos. Antes de irme volteo a ver la casa, y visualizo un suéter naranja en una de las ventanas de la planta alta. Quiero irme pensando que es él, que está mirando cómo me voy. Y egoístamente, quiero que sienta el mismo vacío que yo siento al saber que no volveré a ver sus ojos verdes, ni su sonrisa. Simplemente su rostro, lleno de ternura y de Inocencia.

 _ **Hola, espero que les guste :)**_

 _ **Juli.**_


End file.
